LEGO Sigmaverse Spider-Man: The Movie
LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse Spider-Man: The Movie is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The film serves as a prequel to the brickseries ''LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse: Spider-Man, showcasing the origin of teenager Timothy Parker, who becomes the masked super hero known as Spider-Man after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Along the way, Spider-Man is challenged by Otto Octavius, who, after being irradiated by an explosion, becomes the criminal scientist Doctor Octopus. Characters '''Featured character * Spider-Man (Timothy Parker) '(First appearance, origin told) Supporting characters * Mayday Parker (First appearance) * Benjy Parker (First appearance) * Peter Parker (Only appearance, dies) * Mary Jane Parker (First appearance) * May Parker (First appearance) * Ben Parker (First appearance) * Richard Parker (First appearance) * Mary Parker (First appearance) * Flash Thompson (First appearance) * Liz Allen (First appearance) * J. Jonah Jameson (First appearance) * Robbie Robertson (First appearance) * Betty Brant (First appearance) * Captain America (Amanda Evans) (Mentioned) Villain * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-1997131 (First appearance) ** New York City (First appearance) *** Queens (First appearance) *** Daily Bugle (First appearance) *** Midtown High (First appearance) *** United Nations (First appearance) Story High school sophomore Timothy Parker lives with his aunt, Mary Jane, uncle Peter, and two cousins, Benjy and Mayday. He is a school outcast and a bully victim. During a field trip to Horizon Labs, he visits a radiology demonstration utilizing the Atomic Cylotron, with his friend Normie Osborn and unwitting love interest Liz Allen, being given by renowned scientist Otto Octavius. During the experiment, however, a small spider climbs down and becomes bombarded with radiation. The spider then lands on Tim's hand and bites him. Tim then subsequently passes out. Later that evening, Tim reawakens at home to see his uncle, aunt, and a nurse before him. The nurse then tells Tim that he passed out during the experiment. Mary Jane then tells the nurse that the experiment had involved radiation. The nurse then decides to call Horizon Labs due to safety concerns regarding it's radiology experiments around children and advises the Parker family to keep their nephew home from school for the rest of the week. That night, at Horizon Labs, Octavius is experimenting on a new device he had been working on, a 4-armed apparatus attached to a harness, by focusing it into the Cylotron. However, Octavius miscalculates the focus of energy and the machine explodes, knocking Octavius unconscious and destroying a portion of Horizon Labs. The following morning, Tim awakens and finds changes to his body; he now has much more musculature and his previously impaired vision has been restored. After breakfast, Tim takes a walk down the street, deciding to ask Liz out on a date. However, he is stopped by Midtown High football star Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash attempts to instigate Tim into a neighborhood brawl, but Tim refuses. When Flash charges him, though, Tim displays amazing agility and embarrasses Flash, causing his friends to run away. When Flash threatens to call the authorities on Tim, he simply runs back home. At home, Tim tries to figure out what to do with his new powers. Remembering the spider bite at Horizon Labs, Tim begins to design a costume. Eventually landing on a design he enjoys, Tim eventually constructs two wrist mounted web-shooters, which fire pellets of artificial webbing. Over the course of the week, Tim discovers an ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, and a sixth sense, all of which he uses to defeat Flash Thompson when he tries to stop Tim from going to Liz's house again. Deciding to repay Peter and Mary Jane for all the kindness they had ever shown him, Tim begins to construct a costume. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Octavius, about to undergo surgery after his mechanical arms were fused to his spine, is personally informed by his greedy and corrupt employer, Mendel Stromm, that he would be fired after his recent carelessness with the Cylotron, and that all of Otto's inventions would become Adrian. Enraged, Otto vows revenge on Toomes, promising to tear everything that Toomes held dear to pieces. On Tim's first day back to school, Peter, who had offered to drive him, confronts Tim about his new strange and secretive behavior and stresses to him that he and Mary Jane are afraid that they're losing Tim through his maturity (which in reality, is Tim trying to secretly deal with his new abilities), and that with great power comes great responsibility. However, Tim snaps at him and demands for Peter to stop worrying and pretending to be his father. A heartbroken Peter drives to work. At lunch, Flash tries to bully Tim into telling everyone what had happened the the other day. Tim then tells his side of the story, causing everyone to turn on Flash and Liz to break up with him. Enraged, Flash tries to punch Tim, resulting in the teenager moving out of the way and Flash to hit the ground, making everyone laugh at him. Later that afternoon, Tim takes the bus to the city, and heads off the where he secretly intended on going, a sports arena that promises a $4,000 prize to any man who can last three minutes in the ring with the wrestler Seth, the Duke of Death. Those earnings would allow him to buy a car and impress Liz. With little difficulty, Tim defeats the wrestler and is cheered as the "amazing Spider-Man." However, Tim is cheated by the fight promoter with a measly $1,200 as opposed to the offered $4,000 and, in retaliation, does not stop a criminal who has stolen the gate money. Walking home after Peter had not kept his promise to pick him up, with some satisfaction about the money debacle, Tim finds that his home was raided and his uncle murdered in cold blood. Peter dies in front of Tim, May, Ben, and Mary Jane. Enraged, Tim dons his spider costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. Out of a need for revenge, Tim beats the killer into unconsciousness and leaves him tied up for the authorities. Meanwhile, at a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius's harness. However, as a result of the accident the arms have developed sentience and attack the crew. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and takes refuge at a harbor. Months later, after graduation from 10th grade, Tim decides to live up to his uncle's words about power and responsibility by becoming the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man and fighting crime all over the city. He eventually learns a way to make it pay by supplying photographs of his alter-ego to the curmudgeonly the Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson, who has a continual need for Spider-Man photos though he vilifies the vigilante in his paper. Meanwhile, at the harbor, Octavius becomes increasingly influenced by his arms' AI, and thus, attempts to rob a bank. The police arrive and try to stop Octavius, but the mad scientist crushes their forces. However, just as Octavius is about to leave, Spider-Man arrives on the scene and tries to stop him. The two fight, and Octavius gains the upper hand. Eventually, though, Spider-Man manages to drive off Octavius, who then vows revenge on Spider-Man. The ''Daily Bugle ''subsequently dubs Octavius "Doctor Octopus." Eventually, Tim learns that Liz and Normie have become a couple, which breaks his heart. Octavius then attacks the ''Daily Bugle ''and abducts Spider-Man. He then asks Spider-Man to join him in a coming master race of superhumans. Spider-Man refuses and battles Octavius. Ock escapes and returns to his hideout. Afterwards, Tim learns that Mary Jane has fallen ill and was rushed to the hospital by Mayday. This causes Tim to become distraught, but is comforted by Liz. At the warehouse, Octavius realizes that Spider-Man's greatest weakness is his overbearing responsibility to protect people. He then abducts Liz and holds her hostage at the United Nations building and goads Spider-Man to come face him. Spider-Man arrives and is issued an ultimatum by Octavius; save Liz or fight him. Spider-Man manages to save Liz by creating a web net between the entrance flags and the building itself. Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus then do battle which takes them from the United Nations building all the way to Times Square. There, Spider-Man finally defeats Octavius via a hard punch to the jaw. At a cemetery, Tim overlooks his Peter's grave and muses how he learned the hard way that with great power comes great responsibility. Just then, however, Liz approaches him and confesses her love for Tim and kisses him. However, Tim says that they could only be friends as she could become a target of Spider-Man's enemies if they knew his secret. At home, Tim contemplates giving up his role as Spider-Man in order to keep his loved ones safe. However, after hearing a police report about a man made out of sand holding up a bank, Tim decides that it's no contest as he puts on his costume in order to confront this "sandman" as the amazing Spider-Man. Category:Brickfilm